Done
by AnotherDimensional
Summary: PG13 for a bit of swearing. (Of course you would curse, Magolor. Of course you would) We are never ever getting back together & Tell Me Why based sort of like a songfic. Songs by Taylor Swift Magolor and Kirby :), Magolor and Marx 3 'text' Magolor's conscience 'text' Magolor's thoughts


Magolor sighed and floated to the Lor. He was so sick of all the fighting he and Kirby had been doing lately, the walkouts, the arguments, he was just so sick of it. He was sick of always being the one blamed after every little fight, just because of what had happened almost two years ago. He could tell Kirby still didn't trust him, and that truly annoyed Magolor.

Well, it's true he could have avoided the whole ordeal to begin with, but honestly, he never would have met Kirby if the whole thing hadn't happened and no one as in no one at all travels to an entire other dimension just to make a couple of friends. No. One. No. How. Not even for a famous hero like Kirby. No. Just No.

Still, he came back to Popstar about a year after everything, a deep feeling of guilt that had been keeping him up all night being the driving force of his actions. Had it not been for the guilt overwhelming his conscious and subconscious mind, he probably never would have returned to Popstar.

If you asked him why he came back thats what he would say just that, that he felt the need to apologize. If you could read his mind, it would say he missed (and loved but shhh) Kirby and needed to see him again. Either way, he had returned, though nothing was the same as prior to the break down at Landia's volcano. After all, it's hard to forget something like that. It becomes a prominent piece of one's mind and Kirby obviously still associated Magolor with the events and the Crown, judging by how wary he had been of Magolor when he returned to Popstar (and still is).

But Magolor (though he brought it upon himself really) was sick and tired of fighting with Kirby. Just. Done. And so he walks back to the Lor, with every intention to actually go through with his words and return to Halcandra this time... Until he heard the little ringtone like sound the Lor made when he was receiving an incoming call.

"ugh. Not again" Magolor made his way to the control board. "answer call"

And then Kirby's voice. "Magolor? Magolor?"

No. Not this again. Every time this happened, Kirby would charm his way into Magolor's heart, into his head, and convince him to stay. No. Magolor was absolutely done with the cycle of fight and break up (not that they were dating but if you asked Magolor's head, it would say Magolor certainly wishes they were), of "please stay"s and he was completely sick of Ki-

"Mags, I love you..."

Well. That was new. And it gave Magolor this really sweet happy feeling.

'Ancients how can I say no now how how how no i can't, thats the problem, Kirby's just so cute and ugh dear Nova he's so swe-'

"I can't do that Kirby. No. Not this time. If you cared before I never noticed. And honestly, you probably deep down still hate me, and I really only have myself to blame but..."

"But... Just... Please, please, please, please, PLEASE stay Magolor!"

Ok. That hurt. Magolor was really teetering on the edge, that "Please, please, please, please, PLEASE" gave him this sharp pang in his chest and it was by no means a good feeling. He had a feeling he would be staying...

'Which one of the Ancients wants to explain why i always have to give into peoples petty little pleas?'

"Magolor... I... What would I do without you?"

' And Kirby's voice always sounds even cuter on the phone.'

"I... I don't know Kirbs. I honestly don't know."

"Magolor... Please stay... For me?"

"F-fine..."

'Why. Why. Why.'

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'

"Can I come over?"

'And then one thing leads to another and Magolor ends up-'

"Sure. I guess. The Lor's parked where it always is."

Well, if minds could facepalm, Magolor's would've.

* * *

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M GONNA GO BACK TO HALCANDRA, THANKS FOR NOTHING, I AM NEVER COMING BACK KIRBY"

"WAI-"

"NO! KIRBY. I. AM. DONE. JUST. DONE."

"Magolor!"

"Get out of my ship Kirby."

"I can explain Magolor..."

"Get. Out. Of. The. LOR."  
"It was just a joke Mags. All I asked was if you still had the cr-"

"I am sick and tired of your reasons Kirby. You know how I hate talking about the Crown. You knew it would upset me. You so. FUCKING. KNEW! "

"What about your attitude Magolor? Maybe if you didn't get mad over everything it would be better!"

"Don't you DARE blame this on me!"

"Well I'm SORRY MAGS! I'M REALLY FUCKING SORRY!"

"Shut up. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have said anything about that."

"Fine Magolor, I'll get off your ship. Just... Swear you won't leave me... I... I missed you, you know. I honestly lo-"

"Don't tell me what to do. If I want to go, I'm going to go!"

Kirby had seemed incredibly upset, and if Magolor remembered correctly, Kirby was definitely crying. But Magolor was done with this. They were clearly too different and obviously this wouldn't work out, no matter how many times Magolor said he'd stay, no matter how many times they said "I love you". It didn't matter anymore.

"You're just like Marx. You always have been. You both think it's perfectly ok to use someone to get what you want. You both love to mess around with me and then if I ever dare joke around with you, you get mad and start a fight, and then you threaten to leave. You both are complete jerks. You both are bad for me. You both would stay and then start another fight with me. You both have the same damn excuses. You both call me by the same nickname. You both may or may not have fallen in love with me. And worst of all, you both blasted down the gates to my heart and managed to steal a piece of it and break it until all it was was a bunch of dust. Since this clearly isn't gonna work out, why don't you go find Marx and date him or something. I'm sure you two would have a grand time together, attempting to destroy the world. Go hang out with him in you soul form. He has one too. Here." Kirby pulled a little notebook out of the messenger bag he carried around these days, ripping out a page. "Take this. It's his address. And I'm only doing this because I want the best for you. because like it or not, you took a piece of my heart, and I still love you."

Magolor is stunned, but carefully took the piece of paper from Kirby.

"Th-thank you Kirby"

Kirby walked to the exit of the Lor, about to leave. "No problem. Come visit or call me sometime or something..."

Then he walked out.

* * *

(4 years later)

"so I take it you met up with Marx."

Magolor smiles into the screen of the Lor's control board.

"Yeah. We're getting married actually."

On the screen, Kirby smiles back.

"That's great Magolor!"

Marx walks (well, flies) into the room, glancing at the screen.

"Hey Mago? Is that..." Marx flusters a bit, looking from the screen, to Magolor, and back to the screen again.

"Oh. Hi Marx..."

Marx bit his bottom lip before speaking again.

"Haven't seen you in a while... Kirbs..."

Magolor looks at his boyfriend, almost amused.

"You call him that too?"

Marx nods before looking at the screen again.

"Well, if Mago here didn't tell you yet, we're getting married."

"He told me"

"Figures. Met anyone else yet?"

"There's a lot of people who would love to date me, I have fangirls you know."

Marx looks almost angered by the comment, always being the competitive one. "Well, I have Magolor. That's certainly better than some idiotic 10 year old Cappies girls."

Kirby looks a bit uncomfortable about where this is probably headed. "I used to have him. I would have to agree on the statement..."

Marx gives Magolor a look, quickly returning his gaze to Kirby. "Did you really?"

Magolor looks at Marx, wincing slightly. "Urr... Sorry about not telling you that..."

Kirby gives Magolor a similar look. "Why, he didn't tell you?"

"no actually."

"Did he tell you how he found out about you?"

"That he did. He said that you gave him my address."

"Yup. Because when we had our final fight, i realized how very alike you two complete bastards are."

Marx growled slightly. "I could've sworn we were done with the Nova damned fighting..."

"Oh shit, sorry, I..."

"Kirby, I think it's best we go..."

"yeah..."

Marx growls at the screen again."Please. Don't. Call. Us. Again."

"Marx, don't be ridiculous."

"Sorry..."

"Well, Bye I guess."

"yeah, see ya."

Magolor turns off the screen, turning to Marx, grinning.

"Really Marx?"  
Marx smirks. "Bad habits die hard."

"Whatever you say"

"aw, you know I'm right Magolor."


End file.
